


Tales from the Odyssey

by Shockcakes



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Drabble Collection, Gen, League of Legends: Odyssey, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shockcakes/pseuds/Shockcakes
Summary: It's not easy being a fugitive space pirate constantly on the run from a grand majority of things that want to kill you.Still, Yasuo makes do.





	Tales from the Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very spiteful person. 
> 
> Riot Games had the audacity to make lore, an animated trailer, and a short story made by the writer of the Guardains of the Galaxy movie to promote a skin set. Shame on them.

Pants. Yasuo’s longtime threat.

He really should’ve taken the time to set aside credits for an actual pair that didn’t require an arduous never ending battle just to get one foot inside. A shame that the chore had always been relegated to sober Yasuo who was too busy dealing with interplanetary beasts, being on the run from a galactic empire, and the antics of the other psychopaths on board his ship.

Hangover Yasuo could barely put on his pants without drunkenly stumbling to the floor.

A quiet moment was spent aimed at the ceiling, contemplating the shitty life choices that led to this truly fine point of his life. The quiet sounds of Space Lizard scuttling over to him on the floor briefly took his attention. It eyed its captor-turned-owner curiously. Yasuo returned the gaze with a raise of his eyebrow.

“Man,” the tinge of alcohol still clung to his taste buds, “I sure do look pathetic don’t I?”

Space Lizard chirped in response before blowing a slime bubble from its muzzle. Yasuo loved when it did that. For reasons. Reasons that earned it a nice comfy spot on his shoulder. This life was certainly a low point him but it sure as hell wasn’t rock bottom.

“Alright, back to the pants.”

\--

The rec room of the Morning Star was never dull. From the very moment Yasuo stepped through the doors, he already heard the crazed laughter of the ship’s defacto pilot followed by an earful of explosions. A quick side step avoided impact from the remains of their last table. Another chore for sober Yasuo.

“Jinx, what have we talked about bomb testing on board the ship?”

“Uhhh, ‘Jinx is free to do whatever she wants whenever she wants’?”

Within the first day of meeting her, Yasuo had a gut feeling that she wasn’t keen on following orders. Or anything that didn’t involve shooting things. It took quite a bit of time but through weeks of Jinx related accidents, the captain finally managed craft a disciplined means of ensuring Jinx’s cooperation:

The Glare.

Just the right amount of pout combined with a careful raise of the eyebrow and a sharp, disapproving gaze that managed to stop her dead in her tracks.

The psycho redhead huffed in disappointment. “‘Any and all Jinx related shenanigans are to be kept to the specially crafted Jinx Blast Room’.” She recited on command.

“Thatta girl.”

As he strolled out of the rec room, he pretended not to notice the tongue she stuck out at him.

\--

Yasuo wheezed from the sheer force of the air being knocked out of his lungs.

He groaned silently, his back now flat across the dirt while he stared at the sky. Gladus IV had a surprisingly beautiful sky despite being a deserted rock floating in this empty star system. The gorgeous stars and distant moons were still seen among its bright blue sky, filling him with an oddly satisfying feeling, as though the constant threat of world-ending emperors and horrors from the stars was on pause.

“HEAD’S UP, BOYS!!”

And then ooze landed on his face.

Space Lizard, now scuttling up to his face, responded with an immediate cleaning of his left cheek. Yasuo had deduced that the subsequent licking his pet gave him was an odd combination of adorable and disgusting. Still, he couldn’t help but appreciate reptile saliva more than alien guts.

Malphite’s stone chiseled mug slowly popped into view. “You okay?”

“Well…” Yasuo casually made a popping sound with his lips. “I’m not dead so that’s something. Jinx didn’t get eaten did she?”

The rock monster shook his head, pointing towards the still cackling Jinx dancing from her current victory with her rocket launcher atop the now dead alien carcass.

“Oh. Lovely.”

\--

Lights. Dimmed.

Doors. Locked from the inside.

Space Lizard. Napping on the carpet.

Everything was set.

Yasuo seated himself comfortably on his rug, the one possession he managed to salvage from the day that he was framed for his brother’s death now in his hands.

Possession _s_ rather.

_Her heart thrummed in her ribcage as Harriet’s bright blue pools locked with Jett’s striking gaze._

The silent hum of the ship’s engine. Perfect white noise. The window behind him had the flawless view of the stars and passing nebula with just the right amount of light. Yasuo thanked his sober self for remembering to make this particular room of the ship soundproof.

_Jett leaned in instinctually, unable to pry himself from Harriet’s magnetic presence._

It was a relatively new hobby of his. One that the rest of the crew respected enough to give their captain his space whenever he indulged himself. What was it about those cheesy lines that kept him so interested?

_Her breath locked in her throat, Harriet finally decided she couldn’t keep it a secret from him any longer._

_“Jett, I must confess it now! I’m not really human! I’m an android!”_

A silent gasp escaped Yasuo’s lips as he clutched the book in his hand.

“I knew it!”

It was official. This was his favorite romance novel yet.

\--

 “You’re better than I initially assumed.” Kayn mocked.

Another clash of the blades rang in Yasuo’s ear. A meaty swing of Kayn’s scythe narrowly whizzed past Yasuo’s face. He could hear it. An inhuman beat of the alien sickle, humming from the yellow orb of ora energy floating within the weapon. A low shudder ran down his spine as he could’ve sworn he heard a voice. A malicious presence whispering from the scythe the emperor gripped so closely.

“For a captain of such a motley crew of miscreants, I’m quite impressed. Such a shame I have to spill your guts across the wall.” Kayn spat with a psychopathic grin that would’ve made even Jinx blush.

Yasuo clutched Song – his trusty sword that had seen countless skirmishes.

That wasn’t named for any explicit reason.

Or held any emotional attachment to him.

Not even as an heirloom or anything.

He just bought it at the store.

A rending swipe of Kayn’s scythe just barely tore his stomach open. The captain charged, sure that his opponent’s hefty weapon came at the cost of speed. He cleaved down on the emperor’s head with the intent of splitting his skull open.

Instead, he was met with the alien scythe’s blade clashing with his sword, somehow moved with inhuman levels of speed and strength.

Kayn’s mad visage stared Yasuo directly in the face. “Any last words, _Captain_?!”

“…I’m gonna need a drink after this.”

\--

Yasuo plopped on the couch.

Another day of scavenging turned into an impromptu alien scuffle as per usual. Jinx and Malphite clamored over their recent haul of useful scrap and shiny baubles that could possibly return a decent profit. That yielded the captain a nice chance for some peace and quiet.

Everything ached. Yasuo’s body was conditioned. Trained to handle punishment that would break the average human being. Still, that didn’t mean those little bruises didn’t leave lasting impressions. He didn’t bother to move, only letting his eyes shut softly and drift to whatever amount of sleep he could get before something else goes wrong.

“ _A captain heralds the heaviest burden does he not?”_

Aaaaand there it goes.

Yasuo’s eyes popped open. The voice didn’t have a specific point of origin. There was only an echo that resonated within his mind. That meant there was one possible source.

“Sona.”

His eyes scanned the rec room, before discovering the mute templar casually sitting next to him on the couch. The newest member of the Morning Star crew was a stark contrast from…well, the rest of the crew. Her total silence was so disciplined. So unlike Jinx and Malphite to the point where Yasuo would often forget she was even aboard the ship.

“The only ‘heaviest burden’ I have is making sure no one touches the alcohol I have stocked in the fridge.”

Sona’s chuckle sounded off his mind. Telepathy was far from the weirdest sensation he ever experienced but it still left an alien feeling in his brain. Not the literal alien feeling thankfully but alien all the same.

“ _I can sense that you find your current direction…difficult_.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Yasuo sighed, leaning further into his seat. “But a challenge is a challenge.”

Sona smiled. “ _Good to see that you’re coming to terms with your current path._ ”

“Mmhm.”

…

“ _You’re drunk aren’t you?_ ”

“Big time.”


End file.
